This invention relates to a brush for cleaning a corrugated surface and, more particularly, to such a brush that has bristles with bottom ends complementary to the corrugated surface and in which the bristles that engage the grooves of the surface are harder than those that engage the ridges.
Corrugated configurations are used in a number of different types of structures because of the enhanced strength that such configurations provide. A well-known problem associated with corrugated surfaces is that they are frequently difficult to clean. For example, corrugated sheets of fiber glass plastic are commonly used as roofs for structures such as decks attached to residential homes. The upper corrugated surfaces of these roofs tend to collect dirt and debris in the grooves of the corrugated surface. The accumulation of dirt and debris detracts both from the appearance of the roof and from the ability of the roof to transmit light to the area under the roof.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing a cleaning tool for corrugated surfaces that efficiently and effectively provides greater cleaning action in the groove portions of the surface.
According to an aspect of the invention, a brush for cleaning a corrugated surface having a plurality of at least substantially parallel grooves spaced apart a predetermined distance by a plurality of ridges is provided. The brush comprises an elongated body having a width at least as great as the predetermined distance and a multiplicity of bristles. The bristles are carried by and extend downwardly from the body. The bristles are arranged in at least one row of bristles extending across the width. The bristles in the row have bottom ends complementary to the corrugated surface. They include a first set of bristles and a second set of bristles. The first set of bristles has bottom ends positioned to engage the ridges of the corrugated surface, and a first hardness. The second set of bristles is positioned to extend into the grooves of the corrugated surface to clean bottom surface portions of the grooves. The bristles in the second set have a second hardness harder than the first hardness of the first set of bristles.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the body of the brush has a bottom surface from which the bristles extend downwardly. The bottom surface is complementary to the corrugated surface. The bristles have a substantially uniform length from the bottom surface of the body to the bottom ends of the bristles.
Preferably, the bristles are arranged in a plurality of rows, and the bristles in the first sets of bristles in at least some adjacent rows are staggered along the width of the body. The body of the brush may include means for engaging a handle. The brush may further include a handle extending upwardly and rearwardly from the body.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention that follows.